Free gift of the day
You can send a free card to your friends once per day. This card DOES NOT come from your collection! Free gift of the day is a function released on 26 October, 2010 on Facebook Warstorm. Depending on the number of the consecutive days a player logged onto Warstorm, a kind of free gift is available to be freely given to other players. If a player misses a day, the counter is reset. By escalation, the gifts after day 14 may be Ice Basilisk, Festering Troll, Frozen Behemoth, Book of Faces and one unknown card, and at day 30 not increase more. It is perdicted that only five cards is selected ou asa pool for each day's gift. Record The numbers are in days logged. #Abtu-Kahn Acolyte or Bog Wisp or Red Tide Berserker or Red Tide Blackblade or Red Tide Brute As of today, I don't think this increases beyond level one anymore... Adam Birsha 16:23, July 30, 2011 (Bangkok) #Anden Maceman or Anglor Squire or Black Hatchling or Vistav Trollget or Wall of Souls #Estian Ranger or Green Hatchling or Red Tide Beastslaver or Vistav Shardbow or Whispering Ghost #Cultist of Aradaan or Diseased Wolf or Icebow Archer or Swamp Horror or White Hatchling #Armor Golem or Banur Ritualist or Deshir Drake or Estian Battle Cleric #Deshir Hatchling or Giant Bat or Green Drake or Gruesome Blade or Knight of Blades #Blue Summoner or Enraged Yeti or Icemage of Aradaan or Kulnar Deathmage or Mist Stalker #Anden Sunsword or Banur Flame Priest or Black Drake or Estian Battlemage or Vistav Iceblade #Anden Stormcaller or Estian Warlord or Ground or Red Tide Taskmaster or Shadowtail Demon #Banur Death Priest or Cataclysm or Estian Partisan or Green Dragon or King Draeth's Flail #Argol the Risen or Banur Ice Priest or Magic Vortex or Vistav Yeti #Assassinate or Green Summoner or Heavy Cavalry or Ice Basilisk or Liege of Aradaan #Black Dragon or Catapult Crew or Grey Summoner or Treasure Chest #Banur Swordsman or Flaming Behemoth or Gormihaagos or Kirdanaan Darkshield or Sunsword Captain #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card #Ice Basilisk or Book of Faces or Festering Troll or Frozen Behemoth or unknown card Friend Interface The friends of a player can be scrolled and selected to give card, watch battle or/and battle with him/her. The maximum experience is 500 but silver is 200. Also free cards can be selected dependant on the level of player and the time when it was logged. Level dependant Level independant *2000 silver *1 Warstorm Cash *Mystery Card (from the Goody Bag Set) *Random Card *Leprechaun (St. Patrick's Day event only) *Pyre Drake (Monster Pack release only)